scribbled parchment
by Lightning-AND'Death
Summary: In which all my unfinished one-shots (and stories) are showcased in one document. From a future au to meeting in a library; from percabeth to tratie. Featuring the unsung and redundant documents waiting to be published (or finished). [unfinished story collection]


**Title:** Scribbled Parchment

**Summary:** In which all my unfinished one-shots (and stories) are showcased in one document. From a future au to meeting in a library; from percabeth to tratie. Featuring the unsung and redundant documents waiting to be published (or finished). [unfinished story collection]

**Author's Note:** So, this is all of the stories I started/ one shots, I never finished but do plan on it one day. They're not all that great, and so how it's going to work is when there's two line breaks, it's a start of a whole new story (plus, i'm adding numbers, eyyy). I do plan on finishing all of these, it's just that, I haven't yet gain motivation to do so (?). For those who read my story Box of Crayons, two more chapters and I'm done prewriting, (it's cool to ask me for previews you know) and like the chapter I'm writing now is over 10K words like the fuck? Anyways, tell me what you think of these stories.

most of these stories (hell, all of them) are not edited and are the only first draft, so please, mind the GRAND mistakes ok?

* * *

**i.**

**_August 18, 2013_**

**Title:** Fresh

**Summary:**These two were polar opposites when it came to feelings. She was cold, he was warm. She hated him, he adored her. Hate, Love. Moon, sun. Hot, cold. It was never same, never impartial.

**Warning:** Very short, not the best written story ever. Confusion is evident.

**Disclaimer:** PJO does not belong to me, but the plot does, yeah?

**Author's Note:** Hey! So, I wrote this a few months ago, maybe even a year, I was still in Grade Seven and very much new to writing and I found it in my notebook so I decided to type it out. I like the whole thought in it but I wanted to change it a bit to make it more presentable; sorry if I didn't succeed.

* * *

_'Now I've gone for too long_

_Living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm going to start over tonight_

_Beginning with you and I'_

_::_

Travis was foolish when he was younger, yes, but foolish doesn't necessarily mean dumb. Your actions does not reflect your personality, but instead your feelings and the raw emotions hidden inside. Although, that doesn't mean what he did was any better. Despite this, he was young, he didn't know any better and he reacted to the situation irrationally.

But that doesn't make it right.

.

No, he didn't consider the consequences.

.

He didn't realize what he did made the other half shatter.

.

He didn't consider how she felt.

.

After all, he was only 6, he thought it didn't matter.

.

But sometimes, you assume the reality.

.

...

...

...

.

Katie went home in tears, bawling and holding the now lifeless item that meant the world to her. This tree branch was the her life support, the only thing that strengthen the bond between her dead mother and Katie, that is, if she can make such an analogy.

He ripped the tree out of pure rage.

.

She cried, begging him to stop, using her tiny 6 year old arms to pry his hands away from it.

.

He didn't listen.

.

She hated him ever since he ruined her mother's tree.

.

He didn't know it made such a big impact, he thought it was harmless.

.

...

...

...

.

She thought he was a monster.

.

He didn't see anything wrong.

.

She was afraid of him; detest him.

.

He adored her, cared for her.

.

Indifference.

..

Love.

..

Green.

..

Blue.

..

Girl.

..

Boy.

..

Rage.

..

Adoration

..

...

These two were polar opposites when it came to feelings.

She was cold, he was warm.

She hated him, he adored her.

Hate, Love.

Moon, Sun.

Cold, Hot.

It was never same, never equal.

Never impartial.

...

But as the years past from the day he ruined her tree, only hate and admiration from afar was evident. There was no proper interaction whatsoever. That is until the day the light shined, and the sky was clear.

Travis was 16, learning from his foolish mistake when he was younger. He acted upon his messed up and rambled feelings. He adored her and he didn't display it with the same passion. That is until he went to Katie's house with a pot in his hands and an apologetic smile on his face.

.

He gave her the little tree, a twinkle in his eyes as he begged for forgiveness.

.

She was shocked at the sudden action and was loss for words.

.

He apologized infinite amount of times, hoping to walk away with the load gone.

.

She forgave him as she held the plant in her hands.

.

He grabbed her hands to the spot where her mother's tree once grew.

.

She dug a whole and smiled widely at him.

.

Together, they planted a new tree in the old spot.

They surpassed all the hatred from the past and grew something new and refreshing.

This tree became a symbol.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

A symbol of a fresh start.

* * *

**ii.**

_April 14, 2013_

**Title:** A way with words (Change later)

**Summary:** Leo has his eye on a certain black-haired girl. He tries many attempts to get the girl to go out with him, and always failing miserable. Can Leo's corny jokes, cheesy pick-up lines finally succeed or will he have to walk the path of shame once again?

**Warning:** Cussing...cheesy Leo, slapping, and I that's about it.

**Disclaimer:** PJO, obviously doesn't belong to neither of us...sadly.

**Point of View:** Leo, and sometimes third person. You can tell. When it's in first person, it's Leo. Each line break is a new scene, remember that.

**Authors' Note:** LAD: Yeah, I just figured out the short form of my penname. Pretty weird, eh? so, I got the idea when I crossed the border to the US, don't ask. I am very hyper so don't mind. Review, perhaps?

* * *

Leo hopped out of the subway and weaved himself through the heavy crowd of New Yorkers.

His shoulder brushed against a tall, lean man with salt and pepper hair.

"Hey, watch where you're going," The man growled, de-wrinkling his posh suit.

Leo wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes. With no words to say, he carried away, this time, careful not to bump into bitter old people.

Leo blushed a crimson of red everytime he saw a cute girl settled their eyes on him. He winked at a couple, some giggled while the majority rolled their eyes and played hard to get.

He grinned, holding onto his satchel with his hand.

The honking off taxi drivers to old ladies were music to Leo's ears. He smiled to himself as he entered the library.

Leo groaned when he was met with the cold silence of the building. He creased his nose in disappointment and frowned. "Annabeth," He muttered, and walked to the towering bookcases "Can't she go get a book herself?"

Leo sighed and touched the spine of the books. Annabeth told him to get her a book about Ancient Rome Civilization, and much to Leo's dismay, he couldn't back out of it. Leo's hazel eyes scanned each one of the books titles.

He finally found two books, side by side ,matching the description Annabeth has asked for.

Leo pulled out the book, but much to his surprise, it resisted back.

Leo frowned, as he furrowed his eyebrows. He pulled harder but the book tugged back. He tilted his head, and gave the books a questioning look.

Leo summoned some strength, eager to get out of the Silent doom hole, and yanked the two books off the shelf. Leo staggered back, regaining his balance in a few steps in.

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his curly brown hair.

"What?" Leo muttered petulantly as he rubbed his temple.

He then walked to the bookshelf, curious to why the book fought back.

Through the empty spots of the bookshelf, he saw a girl sprawled on the ground.

Leo then walked around the bookshelf to find a girl, irritated, leaned against the bookshelf.

Leo blinked when the girl finally looked at him.

She had raven black curls that reached up to her mid back. Her coils were tied together in a messy ponytail. She had a green cap perched on her head. Her olive green eyes settled on Leo's hazel ones, as she glared at him. She was clothe in a moss green tank top, a white cardigan falling to her shoulders. Her dim black pants has traces of dust from her fall. Her feet were adorned with brown gladiator shoes, revealing her newly painted toe-nails.

"What the hell?" She whispered, snarling.

Leo blushed, hypnotized by the girl's beauty. Leo then smirked, feeling his charm and his job to woo her creeped out of him.

"What do you mean?" He grinned, lending a hand. The girl rolled her eyes and waved his hand off and pushed herself off.

"I'm Leo," He greeted, leaning against the bookshelf.

The students cramming for last minute projects and test told Leo to shut up and he just rolled his eyes, causing them to shoot him the bird.

The girl raised an eyebrow and looked at Leo gingerly. "Bianca," She stated, pursing her lips.

"Now, Bianca," He winked at her, and stepped closer. "How 'bout I make it up to you?"

"Huh?" Bianca questioned, turning her back on Leo as she looked for a certain book.

Leo sighed, and skipped to where Bianca is, who purposely walked further and further away from him.

"A coffee? How's that?" He chirped, as he blocked the exit so that Banca won't run away.

She glared at him, and pulled out a book from the top shelf.

"Nope, have a class after this," She popped the 'p' "But thanks for the invite,"

Leo frowned, making him more determined to get her to go out with him. "How about tomorrow, I hear there's a good italian place nearby,"

Bianca shook her head and sighed, walking to the checkout section.

She scanned her library card with the machine. Leo then grinned to himself, getting an idea, also, hopefully getting a date.

"Hey," Leo winked at her, and pointed at the checkout sign "Are you a library book, because I'm checking you out,"

Leo grinned at her, watching Bianca roll her eyes and grabbed her receipt.

"Oh God Leo," She muttered, grabbing her books and walking out.

Leo smiled to himself, sighing. "Miss Bianca. Meet Leo, you're future boyfriend."

Leo then walked out of the library, leaving Annabeth's books on the ground, completely love struck.

This is the beginning of a long love chase for Mr. Valdez.

* * *

I held onto the leash of my dog who resisted my pull.

I finished chewing my hot dog, which was very delicious, and my dog just barked.

I rolled my eyes, and smirked. "Relax Festus," I told my golden retriever who just barked at me. "I wasn't actually eating a dog..."

Festus then tugged the leash, as he tried to break free from my grasp. I frowned, furrowing my eyebrows. "Fine, fine, I'll let you go," I warned my dog "But run away from me and I'll eat another hot dog,"

I unclasped the collar, Festus automatically moving it's legs and chasing other dogs in the park.

I walked to a bench, and just watched my dog run wild.

My dog played with a peanut sized, yet chubby pug. The two wagged their tails, each attempted to grab one another's. I chuckled, as I watched my dog falling on the ground, his paws sprawled on the grass.

It was a beautiful day. I don't know but Central Park, once you get to the center, is probably the most quiet part in New York. Don't get me wrong, the library was pretty quiet, but hey, I've only stayed at New York for a year, and most of the time I stayed clogged up at my garage.

The trees were bright green, looming over the sky, gratefully provided me a cool shade. I closed my eyes, falling into a trance of tranquility. Minus the dogs barking and children whining at their melted ice cream, it was the most quiet New York has been.

Besides the repair shop, Central Park was the only place I can relax, or sleep. The loud barks from the plague of dogs chimed in my ears, which caused me to fall deeper and deeper into sleep.

I sighed, and kept my breath in a steady pace. Smiling, I imagined my mother in the black void I see. I thought of her making me tacos, yes tacos because tacos are amazing. I summoned up her special hot chocolate, it goes well with tacos. I let my lips mould into a small smile, a pain in my heart aching softly.

Eventually, the black void of my imagination drifted away since I couldn't keep myself tasked to dream, blame my attention span. I wrinkled my nose, my eyes still pressed together, when the lovely picture I imagined was falling and falling back.

I sighed, slowly opening my eyelids. I brought out my phone, seeing that I was walking around the park for over 2 and a half hours.

Thinking that I should head back home, I stood up and looked for my dog. To my surprise, I see my dog licking a lean girl's hand. I tilted my head, wondering how my dog can score licking a girl rather than me.

I slowly approached my dog, gathering up my cool when I chat with this girl.

I punched two fingers in my mouth and whistled, causing my dog to automatically get the signal and leap to me. I grinned, watching Festus march to my side.

The girl then grabbed her pug in her arms before turning her back on me. What I did catch on was her face and I made it my job to call her, obviously recognizing this rude girl.

I smirked, my goal already commissioning.

I walked my dog to the girl. "Hey!" I called out to the girl, who stopped abruptly, a questioning mask settling on her face.

She frowned, furrowed her eyebrows. "Have I seen you before?"

I grinned and chuckled. "Yep,"

Bianca ignored my comment as she was in a deep thought. "you look familiar," she noted, mumbling.

I caught what she said and grinned cockily at her. "You probably looked up sexy in your dictionary," I shrugged, my lips moulded into a smirk.

The girl rolled her eyes, putting her dog down. "Leo," She snapped her finger as my name finally appeared in her brain.

"You know it," I winked at her, and to my pleasure, she was flushed slightly.

Score One for Leo.

* * *

**iii.**

_August 06, 2013_

**Title:** All Too Well

**Summary:** Annabeth had countless of failed relationships that caused her to give up on her love completely. But can a certain green-eyed boy change her mind?

**Warning:** Annabeth with countless of ships that many of you most likely will hate- trust me, we're on the same page. But in the end *cue lovey dovey music* she picks Percy. Oh, OOC! Very OOC, I mean, Annabeth would never pull a Taylor Swift...but hey, we don't know that. Swearing since Johanna and I are potty mouths.

Disclaimer: I do not OWN Percy Jackson. Really. By the way, credits to Johanna for the whole Jake thing because she's an obsessed little piece of shit but is awesome :) **(Agreed -Johanna)**

**Editors:** BlueBerrySourStraps & Johannee!

**Author's Note:** Okay, so, I know I should be writing the next chapter for Box of Crayons, but I couldn't resist! I was in the bathroom, brushing my teeth (That caused some relief, right), and BAM. _"EPPPPHIIPHHHANY. Epiphany."_ So, yeah, epiphany in the washroom ;)

* * *

_**"And I know it's long gone,**_

_**And that magic's not here no more,**_

_**And I might be okay,**_

_**But I'm not fine at all"**_

**Age Thirteen.**

Annabeth is on her bed, her face pressed against her pillow which was decorated with tear drop stains. She doesn't like this feeling; this vulnerability choking her. She doesn't like how she felt naked. She despised this aching feeling, as if her heart was being squeezed by that British monster. As much as she wanted to hate him, there's that admiration that will always stick by, the same feeling she felt when she's around _him._ Nonetheless, she wanted to plan his demise, after all, he did break her heart.

"Fuck England." She muttered, her voice creaky and tears running inside. Her eyes were dazy; squinting as if it never seen the sun -which is most likely the answer.

She groaned, her head pounding as she filled it with sentimental moments of her time with him. As much as she hates to admit it, she loved him, or at least what her thirteen year old heart thought. He was her first; first kiss, first boyfriend, first date, first _love._

She continued her rant, throwing the pillow onto her lap. "Fuck Jake and his little posh girlfriend. Fuck his blue eyes, his brown hair! Fuck her and her brown eyes, her ugly face... FUCK THEM BOTH FOR BEING TOGETHER!"

Annabeth wanted them to last forever. She had already planned out their lives. They would get married in London, move to Cardiff, have three children and name them Sarah, Veron and Holly. They would live in a large home that she would design, all by herself. They would remain in love, and move all over the world.

But _no_. He just_ had_ to go back to that horrid country with their damn double-decker busses and their damn clock that has a freaking name! He had to go back to that place where he had his family and friends.

What was so damn special about that Hanna girl anyways? Jake was eighteen, Hanna was seventeen, she was tall, smart (or at least, that's what Jake and all of Hanna's friends said.) Jake and Hanna were into the same music, but that doesn't mean that Annabeth couldn't enjoy McFly and Owl City. Annabeth could adapt! She could learn to be like Jake, but when Hanna called him a while ago , 'checking up on him,' Annabeth saw something appear on his face that she'd never seen before.

_It was exactly one week and four days ago. Annabeth and Jake were strolling in the park, which was Annabeth's favourite past time with her boyfriend. Annabeth loves walking with her boyfriend, she always thought the silence was comfortable, not like she had with other people. She enjoyed his company, always felt her body luring in every time he smiled that charming smile of his. She could forever lose herself in his perfect blue eyes, loving how it glistens as he smile, which made Annabeth stand in awe, remembering his horrific past._

_Sure, the age gap was pretty wide, considering this was her first, but as everyone says; true love prevails. Although, love is blind. It can manipulate you and leave you in shattered pieces. It's amazing to think that the marks humans leave are often scars. Nonetheless, she was completely manipulated by his charms, his smile and his eyes that she didn't see what was right in front of her; she didn't see the clear view, and that's when it all went down. Not seeing the signs earlier enough resulted into a heart break._

_It was then Jake broke the silence and said what he had to say; the one thing that was on his mind during his sleepless nights._

_"Look, Annabeth," He sighed, leaving Annabeth in confusion. She knitted her eyebrows and raised a brow, wondering where Jake was heading._

_"Yeah?" Annabeth aimlessly said, her eyes locked on her feet which was under a layer of leaves._

_Jake blinked, as if something was in his eye, and frowned. "Annabeth, look, we need to talk."_

_Annabeth was no expert in love or relationship for that matter, but she know those those three words; the three words that holds red flags._

_Jake frowned, but it wasn't because he was sad at himself, but sad at was he was going to do. By then, he completely lost all his feelings for Annabeth, and he felt like he led her young heart on; he felt he was deceiving her. "I think we need to pull the plug. Things aren't going to work out, and I don't see sparks flying...Annabeth, I-"_

_By then, Annabeth's ear's felt stuffed with cotton balls._

* * *

At the age of thirteen, Annabeth Chase had her first official break-up, with an 18 year old,brown-haired, blue-eyed boy from Great Britain.

And she felt terrible.

She would never blame herself, of course. Annabeth knew that it was all his fault.

On that day, she made a pact. To herself.

Never again, would Annabeth Diana Chase be broken up with. Ever.

The relationship would close, when she called it off. She would not take no for an answer.

* * *

**iv.**

_August 19, 2013_

**Title:** All Too Well (revised)

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Percy & Annabeth is the main couple but Annabeth X OCs are mentioned.

**Word Count:**

**Beta:** BlueBerrySourStraps

**Summary:** Annabeth had countless of failed relationships that caused her to give up on love completely. Her best friend has been with her through it all. But can the green eye best friend be able to change her mind?

* * *

**_"And I know it's long gone,_**

**_And that magic's not here no more,_**

**_And I might be okay,_**

**_But I'm not fine at all"_**

**Age Thirteen.**

Annabeth Chase was the confident, dauntless, over achiever everyone in her class knew, but the Annabeth Chase moping on her bed, sobbing heavily in her pillow contradicts from the previous statement. Annabeth is on her bed, her face pressed against her pillow which was decorated with tear drop stains. She doesn't like this feeling; this vulnerability choking her. She doesn't like how she felt naked. She despised this aching feeling. As much as she wanted to hate him, there's that admiration that will always stick by, the same feeling she felt when she's around _him_. Nonetheless, she wanted to plan his demise, after all, he did break her heart.

Just like every thirteen year olds out there, Annabeth had her crush. Although, the situation was much different. No, this was different. He was her role model, he was her friend, he was her...tutor. Luke was his name; sandy blonde hair, the brightest blue shade Annabeth has ever seen. Annabeth had instantly fell for him and his charms the moment he spoke.

Although, every time Annabeth falls for someone it never works out; after all, everything that falls, breaks.

Annabeth felt weak, her head all over the place. She felt so alien to this state, this being the first time she experienced a shatter; and she's one hundred percent she'd never want to feel this way anymore.

She mustered up some courage and stretched out her hand to grab her phone sitting on the bedside table. Annabeth pressed '1' for speed dial before she pressed the phone on her ear.

"Annabeth?" A voice rang on the other side of the phone; full of energy and Annabeth couldn't help but smile.

She swallowed. "Percy?" Annabeth groaned and winced at how her voice sounded; faltering and wavering, letting the emotions she was feeling take over her voice.

Percy sighed, and Annabeth could tell he was rubbing his temple and knitting his eyebrows in weariness. "Annabeth, I'll be right there."

With that said, Percy hanged up and Annabeth couldn't help but grin. She was so lucky to have a bestfriend like that, sometimes she felt like she takes him for granted at times. Instantly, she felt guilty for letting Percy in her problems seeing how he doesn't deserve all this.

Despite all the faults and all the blame Annabeth is loading on Luke, she knew deep down, he didn't intend to. It wasn't his intentions.

As Annabeth repositioned herself on her bed and sat up, her mind instantly whirled back to the night where her whole world faltered.

* * *

**v.**

_June 15, 2013_

**Title:** Never Grow Up

**Summary:** **1** [Annabeth and Percy Jackson never expected they were going to have a child. They always thought of their future as just the two of them. But when the surprise happens, they are automatically attached to their daughter, never wanting her to grow up.]

**2** The moment Annabeth and Percy Jackson laid their eyes on their baby girl, they forever want her to stay like this. _"Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room. Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home. Remember the footsteps, remember the words said. And all your little brother's favorite songs. I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone"_

**Disclaimer:** PJO does not belong to be, as well as this song or any copyrighted things mentioned here.

**Warning:** Cliche, and cheesy like most of my fics. OOC because I cannot write like Rick Riordan, it's hard. It's hard to copy someone else's characters since you have your own writing. But I try to make it in character.

**Song:** Never Grow Up, by Taylor Swift is based on this fic. Pretty obvious.

**Author's Note:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLAVSTER! Here's Part Dos or whatever order you're reading this! I made two fics for you in total, this and, Love Translates to Question Mark. I hope you like them :) I really hope you like this. You're an amazing person and a writer, I hope you have the best birthday and may all your wishes come true:)

**Edit from like now:** yeah so flavster, you know how i gave you love translates to question mark as your birthday, i was also suppose to give you this but i just never finished this story in time you know

* * *

_"Your little hand's wrapped around my finger. And it's so quiet in the world tonight._

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming._

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light"_

* * *

**[Age Four]**

Percy cradled little Charlotte in his arms as he settled her down in her bed. Annabeth stood beside him, smiling adoringly towards their daughter.

Charlotte was sound asleep. As her body was on the bed, her hands reached out, still grasped on Percy's fingers.

Annabeth smiled at Percy who wore that fatherly smile very father seemed to get when a child is born.

Percy and Annabeth both sat on the chairs set aside beside their daughter's bed. They watched her admirably, completely mesmerized by their daughter's charm. Percy had his hands combing through his daughter's curly raven ringlets. He twirled it around his fingers, completely in awe of her hair and how much it resembles her mother's.

The moment Charlotte Jackson was born, the first thing Percy noticed was her eyes. They posses those fierce eyes she inherited from her mother. what makes Percy so happy was her daughter was just like Annabeth.

Today he remembered his daughter complaining to go to Kindergarten, claiming it wasn't necessary. She said that Grade ne is when you actually learn something whereas in Kinder, all you do is paint average pictures.

Just then, Percy knew she would grow up to an exceptional young lady, embodying the strong and confident woman her mother is. Although, if her destiny turned out the way Annabeth's did, Percy knew Charlotte would have her own Percy. She would have to overgo love, growing up all ready.

Percy wasn't prepared for that. He wanted her daughter to be that innocent girl she was now, not growing up to this lady full of confidence and plain curious.

Percy sighed, already growing worried of his daughter's future.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Annabeth noticed, and looked at her daughter, a smile cherished on her lips.

Percy nodded and agreed with her. He then glanced at his wife. "She looks so much like you."

She gave him a side grin, and blinked, her eyes droopy. "She has your hair,"

"Which is curly like yours," Percy pointed out, staring at his daughter's carefully made spirals.

"And don't forget, it's untameable." Annabeth chuckled, a gleam glinting in her eyes.

"She has those beautiful eyes you have," Percy whispered, wishing he can look at his daughter's eyes. He often mistakes her as Annabeth, just by looking at how she resembles her at such a young age.

"But it holds the mischief that you have in yours," Annabeth looked into Percy's eyes she reached out a hand and brushed her fingers through Percy's hair. They both have those matching eyes, staring lovingly upon each other.

Charlotte shuffled in her sleep to the point she sighed and stared at her parent's with those big doe shaped eyes of hers.

"Mommy, daddy, I can't sleep!" She huffed, and crossed her arms.

Annabeth smirked and grabbed a book from the bedside table.

* * *

**vi**.

_June 03, 2013_

**Title:** False Pretense

**Summary:** Annabeth's dad's murder caused Percy Jackson to go on the run. Yearning for revenge for her dad's death and her mom's disappearance, Annabeth breaks out of the Witness Protection Program in a goose-hunt search for the so called killer. Although, when she is finally face to face with the murderer, she learns that Percy was framed. Together, they continue this chase to find the killer, unraveling secrets, stumbling on lies and maybe opening their withering hearts to one another.

**Rating:** Rated T for murderish scenes, and such.

**Pairings:** Percabeth (obviously)...though stubbornness will smother them at first. Stubborn love, one of the best there is.

**Warning:** Swearing, slight innuendos, dark-themed [only their pasts] and Percy and Annabeth's relationship would make you want to pull your hair, hopefully.

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians do not belong to me, as well as the songs mentioned.

**Point of view:** Percy's

**Shout outs:**

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is INCREDIBLY hard to plan. My first mystery/ crime though I've been yearning to write, and I don't know if I'll go back to this field from all the frustrations it gave me. Ah~ First off, this isn't that dark, more like crime/ mystery, which decreases the effect due to the romance, but whatever. I hope you like this, I really had major doubts writing this.

Like I do for most of my stories, guess the song [the quotations before the story starts] , get a sneak peak of the next chapter.

* * *

_**"The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you**_

_**When a friend tries to stab you right in the face**_

_**Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew**_

_**Don't sweat it,set on false pretense.**_

_**Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change**_

_**And it doesn't seem likely to fade**_

_**Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change...It's sacrifice**_

_**False pretense you'll hurt again**_

_**Stop pretending to deny"**_

**Prologue: Wanted**

I was a good kid.

Okay, maybe I'm bluffing when I say that but deep down, you have to believe me.

Honestly, those 8, 9, 10 schools I've been kicked out, I have reasons for all of them, trust me. I was never behind the bars despite my keen and impeccable detention records. I've always been the mischief maker in class, one nobody wanted to cross the line with. Nobody talked to me, thinking I was a creeper who just got kicked around everywhere I want.

With all due respect, I would never do that.

"Don't believe everything you think"

* * *

**vi.**

_June 03, 2013_

**Title:** Written on Stone

**Summary:** Annabeth is suicidal, but never the one to carry it out. One day, these notes appear on her porch, her locker, her binder telling her reasons why she should live. She uses these messages written on stone to live. She never had the perfect life, there's always a crumple on her paper. Then there's Percy who has the dreaded life Annabeth would kill to have. He has a family, parents who love him which makes Annabeth envious. Somehow, these two are connected.

**Rating:** T/M [No smut, lemons, whatsoever ~not my style]

**Pairings:** Percabeth and surprises [possibly] from here and there

**Warning:** This story is dark-themed, although, I tend to write happy sometime so little sprinkles of that will be added. Contains suicided [thoughts], abuse, drinking, drug-use and the hardships carved into life. I'm sorry if this story relates to your life or anyone for that manner, and I'm sorry if I offend or harm you in any way, it was not intended. This is absolutely OOC, I write the characters however I want so yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians...as well as any songs mentioned. If you start to relate to the events surpassing in this story, I'm sorry if I hit a sensitive spot. I'm always here to listen, alright? I do however own this plot. Please, please, I beg of you to tell me if anyone on Fanfiction, Wattpad, FictionPress and such copies my stories, yeha?

**Point of view:** Annabeth's

**Shout outs:** I'd like to thank BlueBerrySourStraps, my beta reader for helping me plan this story. Without you, this wouldn't be here, honestly, you're help lifted the stress of story planning. Thank you x.

**Author's Note:** I'm pretty new to these types of stories. I've been yearning to write one of these, dark-themed~ The subjects mentioned here is pretty alien to me, but I'll try to connect to them to make it more realistic. It's a new turn in my writing and I hope you can appreciate as well as respect it, it would mean a lot. This chapter is pretty short, but afterall, it's the prologue.

Song for this story as well as my inspiration for this is:

When You See My Friends by Mayday Parade

Listen to it~ and Go by Boys Like Girls

* * *

_**"I'm burned out like a bright light**_

_**I wasn't ready for this**_

_**You're adorable as hell, but I'm glancing at your wrist"**_

**Prologue: **Written; carved; engraved on stone

_"It's written on stone"_

**-Unknown**

When I think of that quote, I think of permanent. They say writing on sand will be washed by the waves although, writing on stone will never fade away. In other terms, permanent would be the the word to describe that saying.

It's one word I never got used to. It's one that does not exist in my vocabulary nor my dictionary. I can never relate to it. Sure, there's _temporary, wasted, jaded, ruined_, which pretty much sums up my life. I'm not saying I'm full of sunshines and rainbows, but I'm not saying I am either.

I've been on the edge plenty of times. I've been on the plank, ready to jump. The water is high after all. I've been on the blade, my flesh seeping through it. I've been through it all; all of it that I'm surprised to be alive.

There are many things I'm ashamed of doing; there's always my past creeping on my neck. The memory never fades, it never does. It's like that annoying rash or pimple you so badly want to get rid of, which it does eventually, but it strikes back, bigger; better than ever.

I am the epitome of ruins and awkwardness; trust me and take my word on it. I am that person creeping in the shadow, one you will never remember. I am that person in those group projects you never knew was in your group. I am that person you forgot was on the trip. I am that person that is alone.

I scare a lot of people, more importantly my parents. I didn't even think they remember me much less know my name, afterall they have disowned me. I go to a therapist; many people call it a shrink. Honestly, all I want is everything to go back to normal. My parents claim they share the same intention as I, but why did they sign me up, knowing the teasing yet to await me?

I had friends, I know, big shocker there. I even had a boyfriend, one, but let's not get to that. You could say my love life plummeted to the face of nowhere. I've heard rumours of boys going to ask me out, but honestly, who would like this monster? I am a ruined person, hard heart, and...dangerous, people like to say. There's this one person who would watch me, it may be creepy but I don't know, I find it refreshing. He would stare at me endlessly, with curiosity and care, despite his peers' constant taunting and teasing.

**Attempt One.**

It was a knife plus a vein, equaling a desperate and lost girl. I wanted to end it. All I can think of was why I wanted to do it; I was smothered by the ghost of my past creeping inside me. Although, why am I still here? The sharp blade met with my skin ripping through the flesh, a black void blending in my eyes and caused me to drain in sleep which I hoped to be endless. But the sirens and the hospital beds were all the death to me.

**Attempt Two.**

It was a pool and many cans. I was never a strong swimmer and I desperately wanted to leave. I wanted this solution to be gone, after all it would be the first permanent thing I've experience. When the oxygen level was flattened down, I thought I've made it but my dog's constant barking awaken my neighbours and the rest, unfortunately, is history.

**Attempt Three.**

It was pills, water, and a sobbing girl. I wanted to drown myself in my anti-depressant pills. I was teased, the name calling rushing back to me. My head was clouded with all the names and the tauntings and I...I...I couldn't take it any more! I wanted to leave; forever. I was lost, alone, disturbed, and...dare I say it, mental. The day before, the words Go to an Asylum! were scrawled in red paint, adding another factor to end my life, but oddly enough. I didn't.

One day, I was ready to end it all. I had a plan mapped out, there were no loopholes, or so that was what I thought. I made a note on my table, though my parent's couldn't care less. They say ending your lives will affect those you love, well in honesty, there is no one. The day I was ready to walk to the edge, full of confidence yet fright, I was met with something on my front porch. That one object impacted my life, and became my anchor to living. It was that object I look forward to everyday, the one that makes me smile and live.

On the porch was a rock.

I picked it up, curiously and scanned it slowly and gingerly.

On the rocks were words written on stone.

'_You're beautiful, amazing and worth the life. I'm here, I'll listen. Don't leave, don't let go, I'll be here to catch you.'_

And those words were the first permanent thing in my life.

* * *

**What do you think? Throughout the story, I don't think it would be dark. I mean, the only gloomy person here would be Annabeth while everyone is full of rainbows and butterflies. Not everything is in a gray-scale for those not interested in dark-themed stories. Trust me, I'm a sucker for Romance so that would be tied in somewhere. All in all, these messages written on stone for Annabeth is the one thing that makes her want to live.**

**~Who write these notes for her? Any ideas?**

_Review, make my day perhaps?_

* * *

**vii.**

_November 08, 2013_

**Title:** Stranded?

**Summary:** 8 years have past and the four friends drifted apart. But when the impossible happened, the four friends reconcile in the most inconvenient of ways; they get stranded together. During this, feelings submerge. random cravings happens, fights occurs, anxiety is evident; as they embark on an expedition, scouring for the truth.

**Pairing:** Thalico & Percabeth

**Warning:** Horribly written. This was my first ever story and I wrote it out of pure bliss of the sensation of this new site. However, being very proud not because of the plot but instead of it being the first story I ever completed, I modified this story because I do like it but I don't believe it is put into the best of my ability. OOC|Grammar mistakes|Spelling Mistakes|Swearing

**Disclaimer:** Characters of Percy Jackson do not belong to me and is only used to make fanfiction. However, the plot is owned by me.

**Point of View:** Percy's

**Author's Note:** Hello. So, I modified this chapter because it was not at all the best thing I wrote. This is my first fanfiction so there are tons of potholes. I do not want to rewrite the whole story completely but instead tweak it up so it's at least readable. Following by this previous statement, it is not going to be perfect, but at least it'll be a lot better than it was before. I'm aiming to have Stranded?'s modification finished by the end of November.

Tell me what you think please.

* * *

_**"This is the memory, this is the cursed of**_

_**having too much time to think about it."**_

**Chapter One:** Plane rhymes with bane

I frustratedly typed on the keyboard as I whipped up a report to hand in to a trading partner. I drowned myself in my work these past few months, isolating myself from parties I've been invited to as well contact with my family back in camp half blood.

I let out a huge gasp of air, swiping an obsidian inked lock back as I thought of another solution to a problem. "No, no, then the fish tank would be too large to fit." I muttered, groaning in frustration as I scoured my brain for a possible answer this pondering question that kept raking at the back of my mind.

I didn't notice that as my fingers rapidly typed and maximum speed, I knocked down a photograph that was placed neatly on the left side of the counter. Curiousity peaked inside me and instead of returning back to my work, I grabbed the fallen photograph from the ground and analyzed it.

To my surprise, it was a picture of when I was 16. It was taken back in Camp Half Blood where everything was happy and was tightly sewned together. The picture contained the four of us; a tight knit group who I thought would never separate. Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and I. To my dismay and shock, we however did drift apart. I guess it was that we just grew up and that we were all dreading to just break out of the safe haven in which we nicknamed home. But, despite our desires being so similar, they were not at all connected but instead parallel and adjacent. This caused our bonds to drift apart and lose contact with each other.

I remembered that day the photograph was taken. It was taken when Thalia just gotten out of the hunters pack seeing that her time was over. She realized the only reason why she was in the pack was because of the prophecy, and since everything was all over dawned on her. She somehow weaseled out of the rules and gotten an easy way out of the pack. Thalia's smile radiated brightly on the photograph which seemed so alien to me since it wasn't the sneer she had before.

Nico surprised all of us by even showing up since he was most likely to be asleep at the time of day. But no, no, we were all wrong seeing that he was the first one to be there.

Annabeth was in the far right corner. Her hair hopefully was still the same as I last saw it. I hope she hasn't changed, or all of them for that matter. I did regret losing contact with them seeing it was a perfectly good friendship wasted. I never really seemed to find the time and courage to pick up the phone and dial their number. I haven't spoken to them in years and that was definitely one of my biggest guilts. But that didn't stop me, I still made no effort in lifting the guilt off of me.

I was awaken from my thoughts by the sound of footsteps inching closer and closer to my private door then swiveled open to recieve a man with a clean tight suit and strawberry thick curly hair. His eyes shined a bright shade of brown reaching a height inching several inches below the door frame. Despite the features starting to age, this man will always be my protector in my eyes.

I gingerly set the picture down and rocked my body forward towards Grover. "Hey, Grover. What brings you here?"

He had an envelope grasped tightly in his hands with a small smile on his face. "I'm on a mission to pass you a thing."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but however waited for him to elaborate. Seeing how this conversation was going nowhere, I sighed in defeat. "Okay, Grover...go for it."

"Remember that project we've got in Florida?" Grover questioned, tapping the envelope against his hip in a slow rhythm.

I nodded my head slowly, organizing the papers on my desk in a neat pile that corresponds to each project my company is taken the role of.

"Mhm, yeah. Building a new aquarium in Florida that features rare fishes from every continent. One of the most expensive projects we've ever done." I muttered, quickly scanning my laptop monitor from any key information for Project: Supreme Aquarium.

"Yeah, and that we need to send some workers down south to talk with the builders." Grover clarified, inching his way closer and closer to the real news that was itching to break free.

I twisted the bottom of my lip and tapped my finger against the desk subconsciously. "Grover," I sighed, "just get to the point please."

"I think it would be best if it were you to go down south." Grover proclaimed, dropping down the suggestion seeing as if he was not going to take no for an answer.

An exasperation cry let out of me which definitely reached its way onto my face. "Where did you get that idea from?"

Grover shrugged, seemingly unaware or harmed from my sudden outburst. "I think it would be appropriate seeing you have full knowledge of the project more than anyone else which would definitely benefit us. Not to mention it was you who started the project. Don't forget having the founder of the corp present during the meetings would score us like 100 brownie points."

I rolled my eyes. "If I agree, will I be able to leave as soon as possible seeing as I've got tons of work to do back here."

Grover groaned, walking closer to me. "See, there's the main reason to why you need to go. You need a break, Perce. You've been drowning yourself into your work and is just in desperation of vacation."

I pursed my lips, my eyes wavering in fright. "But you know my fear up in the sky. You know what would happen up there. I just don't want to risk it."

Grover chuckled. "Relax, Perce. Everything will be just fine. Now, here's the tickets. Your plane leaves in two days. It's probably a two week maximum trip. I want you to have fun okay."

I rolled my eyes, taking the mystery envelope from his hands and placed it in the drawers. "I don't think that's possible." I threw off, muttering disgustingly at the mere thought of being shut up into the air with no land to support me as a safety net. Being so completely vulnerable up in the sky in the territory I don't belong frightens me.

Grover smiled, humour reaching his eyes. He then walked to the door and just before he was about to close the door. "Hey, Perce. Have fun down there, yeah? I've heard there's some single ones there."

"You disgust me, Grover." I muttered sneeringly, although the volume did however seem to catch Grover's ear.

Grover left with a cackling laugh echoing the busy hallways.

I sighed, my hands prancing along the keyboard once again as It typed up my report. Although, I couldn't think straight from the thoughts of being on a plane two days from now. After all, it does rhyme with bane.

* * *

**viii.**

_October 04, 2013_

**My Opposite**

[[_With a bitter past and hell her ex best friend put her through causes Annabeth Chase to label Percy Jackson as a jerk and takes it upon herself to act ambiguous towards him. With one paired up assignment lurking, this allows Percy one more chance, although Annabeth is not that forgiving. During this, secrets and pasts reveal themselves, surprising many people along the way as everyone's story is told._  
_Percabeth. AU._]]

**Prologue**

_He hates her_

_Though he has a soft spot for her_

_He's always angry around her_

_Because she's the cause of his emotions_

_And his childhood crush_

_._

_She's way too smart_

_And too beautiful_

_She's his enemy_

_She's his opposite_

_She hates him_

_Yet she's flustered around him._

_She is always telling him off_

_Though he makes her loss at words_

_And he is no where close to it_

_But he is soft when alone with her_

_She's the nerd_

_He's way too dense_

_Yet gorgeous_

_He's a cocky asshole_

_He's her opposite_

_;;_

**_Too smart._**

_Too dense._

**_Too boring._**

_Too cocky._

**_Too uptight._**

_Too loose._

**_Too sarcastic._**

_Too much of an idiot._

**_Too beautiful._**

_Too sweet._

**_Too of my opposite._**

_Too of my opposite._

[[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]]

I woke up with my proper routine, stretching and smiling at the bright rays of the sun. A yawn escaped out of my mouth and I quickly propped myself off of my bed. I pulled open my closet and yanked the first clothes on my pile and brushed it on myself. I walked to the mirror and quickly tied my hair swiftly in a fluid motion as I put a wrapped a ponytail around it to keep a hold in place.

Rapidly, I slipped on my grey converse and slung on my backpack making my way down the stairs.

Let's start this whole thing off with an introduction before I start story telling you about my messed up life all because of one assignment.

I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase. Apparently I'm some child prodigy of theirs, that I was made to achieve their expectations. I was never comfortable with that, but I let it go because I'm making them proud. My life was perfect in the beginning, it was wonderful. But as soon as I turned six, my life came crumbling down. You know why? My mom died. And my dad, being the cold person he is took it upon himself to replace her. You know what made it worst? Well...I'll get to that eventually.

My pale grey eyes wondered around as I found my step-mother and my dad awaiting for me as they made breakfast.

"Morning." My step-mother chirped as I sent her a nod and a bitter smile.

I pulled out a chair and quickly sat on it.

"Hi Annabeth!" My half brother, Bobby cheered, making me laugh in the process.

But as I was about to respond to Bobby, I noticed a clock planted in the corner. I squinted my eyes and tried to get a closer view. And in one motion, the hands flicked to 8.

8 o'clock.

8: 30 is when school officially starts.

I shut my eyes and stomped on the floor in annoyance. I let a slight curse escape out of me, hoping my parents wouldn't catch it.

I pushed my chair back and flipped my hair. I quickly took a hold of my backpack and slung it on myself. I ran to the door, forgetting my greets.

Just as my hand met in contact with the raspy metal handle, I turned around and muttered a quick good-bye. I left without hearing a response from my parents.

As I stepped outside of my house, I quickly locked it shut and made my way to school.

I stroll my way across the neighborhood and quickly hear my name call out to me. I yanked my head to face my neighbor and realized it was my dearest friend, Percy Jackson. You noting the sarcasm by any chance?

Percy slowly approached me, towering my 5'8 figure and leaving me to crane my neck upwards.

"What do you want Jackson?" I hissed at him, cause his arms to fling in a surrender pose.

"Nothing. Why is it a crime for me to greet my friend?" He stated, innocently.

In a swift, fluid motion, I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, since when was I ever your friend?" I retorted, taking a stride back.

Percy twisted his lips and tilted his head side to side. "Ouch. I was just wondering if you need a ride." Percy offered, gesturing to his car sitting behind him.

My eyes bulged out at the offer and made me want to gag at the change of feelings. I can never forgive.

"Why should I stay in the same car with a liar, a freaking bystander huh?" I sneered at him, settling a glare in my stormy eyes and fixing it on his face.

I stared deep into Percy's eyes and I noticed pain mask his face as he winced at the comment.

But I didn't let that distract me. "Just leave me alone." I roared, pushing him off the way, leaving him to just stand there.

I started walking and making my way to school. I blinked, trying to keep my tears from falling but failing. I let my tears roll down on my cheek and I wiped them with my palm, sniffing a slight. How can he just do that? How can he just offer me something after all he has done to me? He made my life terrible. Can he just expect me to forgive and forget? Sadly for him, I don't forgive easily. After every trouble I've been through, he was the cause of it. You would understand if you know what I've been through.

When the trees revealed a towering building, I knew I was here. I was at a now hell hole in my eyes, all known to you as school.

* * *

I quickly rushed inside my classroom and propped myself on the middle row. Being here on time, I had the classroom all to myself.

But as the bell rang, floods of students crashed the classroom and bundles of whispers are swarming the once quiet and still room.

As a noise of the creaking chair was made, someone sat beside where I sit.

Curiosity took over me and I looked at the person.

Her jet black hair was draping over the chair as she turned to speak to me. "Hey Annie."

"Shut up, Thals." I retorted at my best friend causing her to chuckle.

"Heard we got a new teacher." She whispered, slouching in her chair.

I nodded, a smile on my face. "Good."

"Oh Annabeth, she only hated you because you outsmarted her every lesson." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. Ms. Johns hates everybody. She's just so-" I stopped myself, realizing I was talking about Thalia's step-mother.

Thalia laughed and rolled her eyes. "It's fine, Anne. I hate her guts as well. Hera...well I'll try to keep it PG."

I grinned,then switched my attention back at the white board as my teacher revealed himself.

He was position in a wheel chair, a swarm of hazel hair marking his chin with loving flickering brown flames planted in his eyes. He smiled at us, having the gift of natural caring smile, showing we can trust him.

"Morning class. I'm Mr. Brunner, but please call me Chiron." Chiron addressed us as he wheel himself in the middle. "I know this is the first day back from school. So why won't we start off with some easy project."

With that statement unleashed, groans and gags were invading the air, cause myself to draw closer at Chiron and listen carefully.

Chiron chuckled and raised his hands in a friendly stop. "Relax, relax. It's a simple project trust me. Take my word on it."

Chiron turned his back on us as he swivel his wheel chair to face the board. In bright big red letters wrote 'Enemies' and beside it and vibrant blue reveals 'Friends.'

"Now. Most of you see each other as either one of these. Like you in the red sweater and the boy with the messy brown hair. You may see each other as friends or maybe even enemies. But the thing is, most of you don't even know each other," Chiron declared. "This project is all about...Getting to know each other."

Beside the two words, Chiron wrote in clear and neat writing 'Project: Getting to know each other.'

I let my eyebrows rise as Chiron just smiled at us, me in particular.

"This may sound like a silly project, " He answered my question. "But it's important. I want you all to feel comfortable with each other. You'll be sitting here for months and I'm pretty sure you know that, sadly. So this project may help you."

He wheeled in front of his desk analyze each of us. "This project will be in partners," With that said, friends are automatically looking at each other already making arrangements. "But its already assigned." Chiron chuckled as he raised his folder, making people squint their eyes trying to find out in advance who their partners are after he just rained on their parade.

"Now before I say the dreaded and most wanted news, let me lay down the rules." Chiron cleared his throat.

"No skipping out the assignment. No avoiding it either. Please don't let the other partner complete it for you, I know, I know. Tragic. I guess that's it."

"So Project: Get to know each other has commenced. Remember, this is about getting to know each other, how you coped with each other. You know you have to spend most of your time with your partner right?" The class boomed in groans and applause. "Well you have to spend time with each other. If you want to get a good grade that is. We will present the things you learned about your partner in 3 weeks from now. That's enough time for you to get enough information."

"The the partners..." Chiron smiled at his student's anticipation, even I'm shattering my teeth and shaking my legs.

"Katie and Travis."

"Thalia and Nico"

"Elissa and Zoe."

"Connor and Clarisse"

Chiron cleared his throat reading the next partnership.

"...Percy...and Annabeth.."

And with that said, my whole world crashed down and anger boiled inside me.

* * *

**ix.**

_excerpt from the chapter of Box of Crayons idek, wait, tbh, i don't even think it's included—deleted scene._

Percy snorted. "How can we forget? We were so terrified that day, we thought we were going to die."

Thalia nodded, her eyes drooping down. "I remember nearly crying my eyes out because we were lost in our own city." She said, embarrassment leaking out of her own now occupied sotto voce tone which is new for a chance as she rubbed her neck and bit her lip.

"Everyone was crying, literally." Annabeth looked at her best friend in the eye, knowing how hard it was for her to admit that.

"Future reference, do not, under any circumstances, let Connor guide us to a neighbourhood full of rich people just to get full chocolate bars instead of mini ones. No matter how appealing the proposal sounds like." Nicholas' voice was in control to which Connor removed his attention away from the fast pace and horrifying book to defend himself.

Connor's fair cheeks tinted scarlet as he looked down. "In all fairness, if you guys wouldn't stop complaining at how tired your feets were, I wouldn't have a reason to take the shortcut which I didn't know so very well, hence ourselves being lost in the big apple. So, don't you all pinpoint the blame on me when it was a fair share."

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm so confused right now. Can someone please tell me the story and explain what the diddly darn fuck is going on right now?" Travis bellowed, his eyes shooting with irritation and was irrationally impatient, it irked everyone.

"Okay, okay, before we all get into the world of compliments and irksome feelings, I'll end this feud and tell the story for our dear ol' pal Travis." Nico smirked, winking at the boy who returned the teasing wink adding a bow and some appraising thank you's.

"We were like Nine years old and our parents got tired of our complaints throughout the years whenever we go trick or treating. They all came together and had so some sort of shit parents counseling and decided that we were old enough to go trick or treating by ourselves. However, they didn't come upon the fact that we could possibly get lost. After all,they enclosed us the idea of strictly staying in our neighbourhood.

"But Travis, you know how shitty Percy's neighbourhood is right, remember? They hate us so much, and it's not that they don't have full chocolate bars. It's because they are selfish pricks that didn't get over our change of plans when we were seven when getting tricks instead of treats. So, it was no brainer we were notorious smart ass nine years olds who were the bomb shit when it comes to pranks. They always thought that giving us less candy would steer us away from Percy's neighbourhood and move on the richer part of Manhattan which we all know very much.

"Anyways, you Travis was like 'YO MAN WHY DON'T WE HIT THE CANDY RACKS UP AT UPPER EAST SIDE.' Now we didn't live too far from East side, just take a few subways and such. But Annabeth, being the only rational one in the group was like 'Hella no dudes, we ain't risking the subways just to get to Upper East Side.' So we didn't head on over to Upper east side obviously, but your idiot of a brother claimed he knew some students at school who kept bragging about their full sized chocolate bars last year and their neighbourhood was not so far from here. He said that he knew the way to their house having to walk there for a project.

"The walk was long let me tell, do you know how many cars we almost get hit by, Travis? Like, heaps. Anyways, we walked there. We got so tired and Percy, the twat, begged Connor for the short cut. Long story short we got lost and somehow ended in Victoria's Secret in Time Square asking to borrow their phone to call home." Nico was breathless to say the least when he finally finished his story.

* * *

**x.**

[_stories i have planned but i have not yet written—when motivation is evident, i shall begin_.]

**Title:** Recapture

**Summary:** [_One Week. Six places. Six stories_.] Last month of school before the six—Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Travis, and Connor, graduate high school and move onto the lives their parents have precisely planned. With a thirst of freedom, the six ditch the last few weeks of school to embark on a wild road trip visiting the places that hold so much stories to them that they'd probably never visit in the future. With one last week before getting locked up from their wishes, the six's stories are revealed.

**News:** this story is literally finished; i finished planning it, the chapters, and even fucking made a map for their road trip and determined the gas cost and all that shit. like yo, i fucking planned a road trip in a day, can i get a hollar. but the only thing that's missing is the motivation to actually WRITE the story you know.

;;

**Title:** Superstar

**Summary:** Living in small town where everyone should know everyone, it's quite absurd that the long standing couple—Percy and Annabeth, are not known throughout the village. However, there's one thing the town does have knowledge of, it's that Percy is probably the best singer in town. When summer vacation is set, the couple break out of their small town and head onto a road trip to whatever place they can find. Visiting landmarks that have big names in the music industry, Percy and Annabeth are in search of a company that can possibly make Percy's dream come true. With every place, a song is written before it is fully composed into an album. However, when the spotlights and fame does appear, where does it put the couple?

**News:** yeah this is probably the least planned story out of all omg, actually no but whatever. like seriously, i want to write this but i am just so stuck on ideas but I WANT to write it you know.

;;

**Title:** Story of Your Life

**Summary:** Based on the song by We the Kings btw, which if you listen to it... the whole plot is revealed, like what the fuck. Anyways...]] From living in Downtown Toronto, it's a drastic move to be setting a new life in a small town in England. Annabeth, having to move in with her aunt upon her parent's demands who are in the leering in the threshold of divorce, is not exactly pleased at the decision. An aspiring writer, the only part Annabeth finds the least bit tolerable is the Antique Book store in which she meets Percy Jackson; a spontaneous who believes that everything can workout. The owner of said bookstore suddenly takes interest in Annabeth, who could care less of the man. When he decides to out of the blue kiss her, it takes both to a whirlwind of a ride. With Annabeth not wanting to get into a relationship anytime sooner, Percy suggests the idea of testing the waters of the relationship and just go with the flow. However, not every ocean is calm, and can the two overcome and straighten out their feelings before getting washed up.

**News:** only thing left of this is to organize the chapters. this is a short story btw.

;;

**Title:** She likes

**Summary:** Annabeth Chase, an eighteen year old girl whom because of her being the minority among the school, is a person no one bothered deciphering. Percy Jackson, a freshman in College is the epitome of being spontaneous and follows through the morals of believing to live life unplanned. When meeting over the fact that Percy crashed Annabeth's car, will the car the only thing that will be fixed upon this journey of two contradicting souls met over unlikely circumstances.

**News:** i literally just made the summary now, how pathetic. all i know is that it's based on the song by forever the sickest kids and will follow that song so major plot give away there.

;;

**Title:** Life Like This (prob change the title soon idk)

**Summary:** In which Percy falls in love with a new girl every week but somehow manages to screw it up everytime. However, being fed up with the heartbreak her best friend goes through non stop, Annabeth coaches Percy the untouched subject of how to win a girl's heart. Among those lessons of capture one's heart, are those the only thing the two will get out of it?

**News:** based on the song by the maine because of the line "i fell in love again, don't know how it happened. she slipped away again, the same as last weekend". not close to planning since i just thought of it today in math class. it's also some sort of coffee shop au too.

;;

**Title:** Biography of a Heartbreak {taken from the song by This Century}

**Summary:** Annabeth, a girl given the curse of hopelessly falling in love to only have her heart broken. Percy, best friend of said girl who is hopelessly and madly in love with Annabeth only to be there to clean up the pieces of her shattered heart. However, through the constant heartbreaks she receives and how unbelievably oblvious Annabeth is to Percy's wideopen feelings, Percy is always there to pick up the pieces. And one day, he just snaps.

**News:** based on the song heartbreak girl by five seconds of summer and i realize how the plot is so fucking similar to 'All too Well' so i'll probably just combine it. this will be a short story. 9 chapters probably.

;;

**Title:** Tally Marks

**Summary:** In which Annabeth finds tally marks on the desk counting down the days a person is going to break their connections with the world. When the deed is done, Annabeth is sent back into time to prevent the suicide, but with no knowledge of who the person is. However, her money is on the green eyed boy who is haunted with a troubled home.

**News:** i thought of this idea in math class and i don't know if i'm even going to write this.

;;

**Title:** Hidden Notes/little notes in a book/ idk i'm changing it

**Summary:** Annabeth, an extemporaneous, spontaneous and lives upon the rules of acting in the spur of a moment, is open to the idea of a doing something so unbelievably ridiculous. Opening a book from the library, she bookmarks a page with her phone number scribbled on the note. Never would Annabeth suspect someone to call her, and never in a million years that through those phone calls could possibly blossom into a friendship with a green eyed boy who acts on the complete opposite of her morals.

**News:** idk if you get it (?) it's basically about Annabeth putting her phone number in a library book and Percy calls her and yeah, friendship.

;;

**Title:** take me to neverland.

**Summary:** Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, cosplayers in Disneyland portraying the royal prince and princesses within the park. However, can the two create their own personal fairy tale outside of their costumes?

**News:** i just thought of this wow, basically percy and annabeth are cosplayers in disneyland, specializing in couple characters like prince eric and ariel and whatnot. and so yeah...

;;

**Title:** Light my cigarette

**Summary:** After a day of partying it out and dousing his stress in alcohol, Percy dials a number to call a friend to pick him up. What Percy didn't expect is calling the wrong number while drunk. Or the fact that he eventually fell in love with her. [percabeth.]

**News:** so in case you didn't get it, percy accidentally dialed in a wrong number; which was annabeth's, while drunk. and through the conversations, he didn't think he'd fall in love and whatever. short story probably.

* * *

**i ditched school today.**

**am i hardcore yet?**

**[[[_sorry for the mistakes in this, like i said, not edited_]]]**

*****so yeah, these are basically all my unpublished and unfinished stories and one shots. please please please do not take any of these ideas; just because i didn't write it doesn't mean i'm not going to because spoiler alert, i will right them.*****

**just a random question, which one of the future stories (_part x._) did you life the most? and what unfinished one-shots/stories (_i.-viii._) did you like the best and would like me to finish?**

**seriously, answering those questions are important.**

**what's even more important is filling out this form that will help me get out of writer's block, please, please, help me out. just go to my profile, all the way down is a link titled 'HELP RAZEL GET OUT OF HER WRITER'S BLOCK' and just follow the instructions there.**

*****IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, LIKE LITERALLY, ANYTHING, (like _anything)_ I _WILL _ANSWER THEM.*&***

**-_readers of BOC, hang in there, almost done, i swear_-**

**R&R**


End file.
